zlangfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Furbesco
La langue fourbesque (en italien Furbesco ou Lingua zerga) est le nom des anciens argots des bandits et des malfaiteurs italiens, en usage à l'origine dans la Plaine du Pô (Milan, Venise) ou en Italie centrale (Florence, Rome), des mots fourbesques se retouvent néanmoins dans toute la péninsule italienne, mais également en France, dans la Péninsule ibérique et jusqu'en Allemagne. Particularités du vocabulaire fourbesque Noms de nombres En argot fourbesque, on pouvait semble-t-il compter sur une base duodécimale et non décimale, un détail compliquant nettement la numération. # unetto [< It. uno +diminutif -''etto''] # bieri [< Lat. bis +suff. -''eri'' ~ Cf. Mourmé bière] # tieri [< Lat. ter +suff. -''eri ] # '''fieri '[< All. vier +suff. -''eri ] # '''cispi '[Possible déformation de cinque - Étrusque cezp, huit?] # megangorro '["''demi-douze"] # '''megangorro e unetto # megangorro e bieri # megangorro e tieri # megangorro e fieri # megangorro e cispi # gorro ? + 24. bieri-gorro '''; 36. '''tieri-gorro ; 48. fieri-gorro ; 60. cispi-gorro ; 72. megangorro-gorro ; Etc _. Noms de nombres des ''Bagarini ''romains C'est à dire les commerçants dédiés aux denrées alimentaires et les poissonniers de Rome (Source: Luigi Zanazzo, Usi, costumi e pregiudizi del popolo romano, 1908, Turin) # alèffe '~ '''aleffè '/ 'ninétto '[< Hébreu aleph, 1-ère lettre de l'alphabet hébraïque] # '''bèdene [< Héb. beth, 2-ème lettre] - 2-1/2 bèdene-vaghèzzi # ghìmene '[< Héb. ''ghimel, 3-ème lettre] # 'arbano '[< Héb. arba, quatre (idem en Arabe)] # 'camicia '[< Héb. khamesh(a) ''- Cf. Arabe ''khamsa, cinq] # 'cicia '[< Héb. shesh(a), six] # 'cingà '? # 'cimóne '[< Héb. shmoné, huit] # 'novèna '[< Lat. nove-''] # '''fiori '~ 'fioràna '[< It. fiori, fleurs? ] _ '''Noms fourbesque des villes Cette liste figure dans le Codex Campomori X Y 2.5 (datant de la première moitié du XVIe siècle et conservé à la Bibliothèque de Modène). Source : Piero Camporesi, Il libro dei vagabondi, 1973. Le nom des villes en italien est indiqué entre parenthèses (aux formes anciennes qui diffèrent, ont été ajoutées les appellations actuelles). * Bolla Bravosa – Lyon (Leone ''> ''Lione) = "Ville Brave" * Bolla de Santo Antonio – Trente (Trento) = "Ville de Saint-Antoine" * Bolla del Bachone e delle Girlande – Reggio (Reggio) = "Ville du ? et des ?" * Bolla del Callistriero – Bergame (Bergamo) = "Ville du ?" * Bolla del Carro – Padoue (Padova) = "Ville du Char" * Bolla del Dom – Milan (Milano) = "Ville de la Cathédrale" (le Duomo) * Bolla del Duroso e del Ferro – Ferrare (Ferrara) = "Ville de la Pierre et du Fer" * Bolla del Fiore – Florence (Fiorenza ''> ''Firenze) = "Ville de la Fleur" * Bolla del Formaio '– Plaisance (''Piasenza ''> ''Piacenza) = "Ville du Formier?" * '''Bolla del Poeta – Mantoue (Mantoa ''> ''Mantova) = "Ville du Poète" * Bolla del Salle – Sienne (Siena) = "Ville du Salle" * Bolla del Santo – Rome (Roma) = "Ville du Saint" * Bolla del Taffarro – Vicence (Vicenza) = "Ville du ?" * Bolla del Tamisio – Trévise (Trevigi ''> ''Tréviso) = "Ville du ?" * Bolla del Vero e del Cavallo – Vérone (Verona) = "Ville du Vrai et du Cheval" * Bolla della Lenza '– Venise (''Venetia > Venezia) = "Ville de l'Anse" c'est-à-dire, "de l'Eau" * '''Bolla della Sapienza – Bologne (Bologna) = "Ville du Savoir ou du Sel" * Bolla della Sgualmazza '– Brescia (''Bressa ''> ''Brescia) = "Ville de la ?" * '''Bolla [della] Trivella – Modène (Modena) = "Ville la Vrille" * Bolla Gentile – Naples (Napoli) = "Ville Gentille" * Bolla Superba – Gênes (Genova) = "Ville Superbe" _ Noms fourbesques des Saints * la Gironda – Sainte-Vierge (la Madonna) * il Gran Monarca ~ Sant' Alto – Dieu * il Papa Santo della Martina – Saint-Paul (San Paolo) * Santo del ruffo – Saint-Antoine (San Antonio) * Santo che gli fu tarpito il tappo della criolfa – Saint-Barthélemy (San Bartolomeo) * Santo che assuffa il rabboino – Saint-Bernard (San Bernardo) * Santo della tortosa – Saint-François (San Francesco) * Santo dello sbrisso – Saint-Jean (San Giovanni) * Santo del maggio di ruspanti – Saint-Jean-l'Évangéliste (San Giovanni Evangelista) * Santo del bravoso – Saint-Jérôme (San Girolamo) * Santo che gli fu aruffato il fusto – Saint-Laurent (San Lorenzo) * Santo del martoro – Saint-Lazare (San Lazzaro) * Santo del chiaro – Saint-Martin (San Martino) * Santo delli draghetti – Saint-Nicolas (San Nicolò) * Santo della ingegnosa – Saint-Pierre (San Pietro) * Santo del truccante – Saint-Roch (San Rocco) * Santo delle ferrante – Saint-Sébastien (San Sebastiano) * Santo del figado – Saint-Sylvestre (San Silvestro) * Santo della farda – ? _ Lexiques * [http://www.gerghitalici.altervista.org/piazza/lingua-zerga.pdf Nuovo modo di intendere lingua zerga], 1545, par Antonio Brocardo de Padoue (Piero Camporesi, Il libro dei vagabondi, Turin, 1973) * Fourbesque milanais * Fourbesque vénitien * Les argots de malfaiteurs italiens : ** Argot des malfaiteurs de Reggio en Émilie et argot du hameau de Zurco ** Argot fourbesque de Ferrare ** Argot de la prison féminine "la Giudecca" de Venise ** Argot des détenus et des bas-fonds de Pavie ** Argot populaire florentin ** [[Birbi|Argot des Birbi romains]] ** Argot de la pègre de Porto San Giorgio ** Argot de la Camorra de Naples ** Argot de la pègre de Bari ** Argot de la pègre de Calabre ** Argot des bas-fonds palermitains _ 'Lexique d'Antonio Brocardo de Padoue' > en COURS de TRADUCTION _ Lexique de fourbesque italien Ce lexique se base sur celui établi par Bernardo Biondelli dans ses Studii sulle lingue furbesche paru à Milan en 1846. Cet argot était parlé, d'après l'auteur, de l'Émilie-Romagne jusqu'aux Alpes. Les termes qu'ils contient étant ici italianisés, ceux-ci pouvaient varier selon les dialectes, puisque les argotiers les prononçaient en les adaptant à leurs propres parlers. abalcare – voir acqua (far ~) – s'inquiéter agrestare – connaître ; regarder aguinzare – attrapper ; prendre aguzzare – voir albergo delle due campane – palais de justice alberto – oeufs albume – argent (métal) ala – bras allumare – voir ; reluquer allungare il muro – s'enfuir allungar la vita – être pris alzare – voler (dérober) ammazzare – vendre anaccare – diviser ; partager ancroja – reine andare a governo – cacher andare in piccardia – être pris anguilla – poireau anguizzare – attrapper ; prendre ansare – brûler ; cuire anticroto – ambassadeur Anticrotto – Dieu antigo – patron antiporto – ceinture apostolo – compagnon arbisi – oeufs archetto – fusil argo – ciel argume – argent (métal) armeggiar in amaro – se lamenter ; se plaindre arroffare – cuisinier arto ~ arton – pain arto in lenza – panatella arto in chiaro – soupe ; potage arton di calcosa – caillou ; pierre aste – sous ; pièces de monnaie astiero – banquier astrología – compagnie ; échelle atonte – pain attaccaticci – parents (de la famille) babi – hôpital babi (andar al ~) – mourir babolare – chanter bacare – regarder bacchetto – couteau bacchia – chambre ; pièce bajaffa – pistolet bajo, -a – amoureux, -euse baita – maison balcare – regarder ; voir balchi – yeux baldö – quart de vin ; verre de vin balordina – heure balza – église et place balza delle distese – école balza del rabuino – It. palazzo della ragione balzana – église balzare – aller ; chercher barabba – voyou barbacani –pl. bras barbetta – capucin ; frère qui réconforte les condamnés sur l'échafaud barde di mocoletto – lunettes baretta – bissac ; besace Bassa (la ~) – prison à perpétuité de Mantoue bastaso – porteur (It. facchino) basto – bossu batticoppi – pigeon battuilla – épée bavorda – brebis ; mouton bavordella – jeune brebis bavosa – soie berleffo – bouche ; menton berlengo – banque berlo – bouche ; menton bernarda – nuit berta – poche bescare – arracher quelque chose d'une poche bestisa – table bere – voler (dérober) bianchina – neige bianchire – couvrir biancume – argent (métal) bietta – hache bigonzi – pantalon ; braies bigordine – cartes à jouer biso – étranger bisto – prêtre bistolfo – prêtre ; moine boccone – porc ; cochon bolfo – chien All. Wolf, loup bolla – ville bolla della santa – Rome bolla del bisso – Milan bolla del duroso – Ferrara bolla del sale – Bologne bolognare – voler ; vendre bomba – bouton bonaghe – éperon borella – tête borloj – oeuf borlusco – It. stradiere ; gabellotto boro – sou (monnaie) boschette – bois bosco di berlo – barbe bottieri – pieds bozzar – nier bracchi – sbirres ; gendarmes bramoso – amant breviante – chant breviosa – lettre brevioso – livre bria – chaînette en imitation or brocchiera – prostituée broino – loup bronco – boeuf bronto – bordel bruna – nuit brunetti – yeux brusa – taverne brutto – avisé ; prudent bufala – béret bujo – noir bujosa – prison bujoso – vin burasco – soldat burchiere – venir burchio – cheval burengo – fromage burlefio – bouche ca’ di sassi – cathédrale (It. duomo) cagnac – bocal calca – jambe calcagnante ~ calcagno – compagnon calcagno di sant’Alto – ange calchi delle ale – mains calco – pied calcosa – terre calcose – chaussures calcoso – pied ; salame calda – taverne callastra – épaule callastriere – porteur (It. facchino) campana – poche campane – oreilles camuffare – voler (dérober) camuffo – voleur canna negra – cassia cantare – parler cantaron – bourreau cantatrice – poule canzonamento – chant ; parlement canzonamento della gironda – Ave Maria canzonare – dire canzonare in amaro – dire du mal de quelqu'un cappellan rosso – cardinal cappellante – pélerin capodicamente – très bien cara – soeur carbonara – mortadelle caricar codognato – s'enivrer carlo – argent carniera – soeur ; renard carnifica – soeur carnifica della lima – papier à lettre carnifico ~ carnoso – frère carnifico della bianchina – glace carpion – voleur casa ~ casazza – prison casa felice – prison à perpétuité Casalbuttan (mandare a ~) – attrapper ; prendre cavagna – prison cavalier da basto – âne cavallo – attrappé ; pris cavazzon – beau cavazzonar – faire beau cavoso – laveggio cera – main cerchia – courge ; citrouille cerchio – bague cerchiosa – tonneau cerioli – gants cerire – fouetter cerulfi – gants cervante – bouc cervioso – mari chi (far da ~) – faire un coup chiarire – boire chiaristiante – buveur chiarito – ivre chiaro – vin chiar-pungente – vinaigre chielmiero – capitaine chiodra – compagnie chiodrini – moines ; religieux chiurla – tête ciangolo – seuil ; contre-porte ciarliera – bonne soeur ; religieuse ciff – mouchoir cifo ~ cifon – enfant cima – jeton cimoso – auberge cioccio – montre ; horloge civetta – servante cloccia – chambre cobi – lit cocla – noix coda di drago – décembre cöden – mur collarina – licol colonita – fève ; haricot colonna – jambe coltello – bâtonnet componere – battre comprare – courir comprare il porco – s'enfuir ; s'evader comprar viole – s'enfuir ; s'evader comprarsela – s'enfuir ; s'evader conca – vie conobello – ail contramaglia – manoir ; villa contramaglio – goujat ; malotru contrappunto – raisonnement ; discours contrario – grossier corbola – ventre coreggia – couleuvre corenta – route coriandoli – corail corillare – balayer corniale – froment cornuta – vache cornuto – taureau cortesia – oui cortigiano – malandrin ; canaille (It. furfante) coschetto – cave à vins coschetto delle fantasme – cabinet d'étude cosco – maison cosco di sant’Alto – maison de Dieu ; ciel covoniera – caisse cravatta – lacet ; collet crea – viande creatura – viande credo – espérance cresta ~ cristiana – béret ; bonnet criolfa – viande crucciare – casser cruda – la mort cuccio – chien cuchielli ~ cuchieri ~ curchi – pièces de monnaie curioso – gabelou (douanier) dannosa – langue dare a lata – courir ; s'enfuir dar la stolfa – berner ; duper dessomarsi – sortir de la compagnie des pickpockets devota – âme devoto – genou diadema – pavillon distesa – banc districare – peigner dolcioso – lait dollare – donner dragon – docteur dragon del re di Persia – docteur en philosophie dragon del gran soprano – docteur en droit dragon de’ palchi di sant’Alto – astrologue dragon di farda – médecin dragona – couverture de laine ; schiavina dragoncino – procureur dragonetto – notaire dugo di morfia – radis durengo – fromage duroso – fer elmo – tête empireo – huile fabriana – armure fagliana – nez falcon – servant falcon de’ draghetti – bedeau ; concierge fanfirla – tabatière fangosa – chaussure fangosa longa – anguille fantasme – enfants ; gamins faolo – laid ; déforme far da chi – faire un coup fare – voler (dérober) farfer – frère ; religieux farfoje – idiot ; couillon ; imbécile faticosa – échelle felippa – veste de femme ferrare – famille ; parenté ferro di cavallo – part de gâteau ferro di mula – bonne soeur ; religieuse fiacchi – enfants ; gamins ; jeunes fibbia – prison ; bulle ficoso – verrou figadello – sac à dos figadello (far il ~) – voler la bourse fiera (far ~) – voler (dérober) ; emporter figadetto – froid figado – poche ; ceinture filare – craindre fiorire – voler (dérober) foglia – bourse foje ~ fojose – cartes à jouer foino – amour ; enfant fonditor di campane – pickpocket fondrini – borsacchini fongo – chapeau fontana – tabatière fonzo – être humain ; compagnon foppa – écuelle foragiar collo scrocco – bannir forba – coup de bâton forlano – pickpocket formaggio – or (métal) formare – dire formica – soldat d'infanterie formicaro – ventre formicoso – soldat fortoso – vinaigre franzaja – bocal franzoso – buveur fratengo – bon ; délicieux ; exquis frizzante – archer ; sagittaire fulgori – tous fumosa – été funa – corde furbo – compagnon furlano – ivre ; baggeo fusto – corps gabbia – atelier ; boutique gabiola – compagnie gaino – voyou (It. ribaldo) gaja – amoureuse galba – soupe ; potage galetto – pet galetto (rasa di ~) – rien du tout galvan – bordel gambaro – nez garolfo – chat gassa – coup de couteau ; boutonnière (oeillet) gatto – voleur ; pickpocket gattonar – voler (dérober) gentiluomo – ignorant ghia - faim gianicchio – froid ginaldo – chien gironda – Notre Dame ganzonamento della gironda – Ave Maria girondella – roulette giuppon di Baltrame – prison giusta – balance gonzo – bête ; idiot ; celui qui doit être volé gorar – se passer ; se produire ; arriver gramignare – ravir ; enlever gramoso – poing grancire – voler (dérober) grande – mauvais ; méchant granoso – pomo granato grenta (far la ~) – couper la tête grettina – main grilletto – pochette ; gousset grimaldo – père grimo di santocchio – pape grinta – teigne grinto – châtelain grisaldi – poux groppolosa – couronne ; chapelet grugnante – cochon gualdi - poux gualma – soupe ; potage guanguana – amante guidone ~ guindone – canaille (It. furfante) guigno – juif guindo – cou ; gorge guindo (aver la funa al ~) – être pris guinzo – lacet guinzi – imprimés ? ignorante – celui qui doit être volé imbianchire – découvrir impegnare – désirer incalzare – faire incatenare – engager incatenar il moscon – enfiler une robe incrosare – lier ingegnosa – clef ingordo – avare inmurato – étroit ; fourré insommar – entrer dans la compagnie des pickpockets intapparsi – se rencontrer intoppare – habiller ; manger introibo – porte laffaro – chat lagrimare – gronder ; goutter ; sécouler goutte à goutte lampante – oeil lampante di civetta – écu (monnaie) lanfana – pièce de monnaie lanterna – oeil lapo – huile lavorante di scarpe – voyou ; voleur lecca – anguille leccar via – emporter lengua – sabre lenza – eau lenza de bruna – encre lenzar – mouiller lenzire – pisser libera me – sang lima – chemise lisciosa – barque lissa – bateau locc – dinde lodo ~ lodovico – laid longano – année longente – drap losena – femme lughera – flic (policier) luiso – il ; lui lumare – observer lumaga – montre ; horloge luminosa – fenêtre luminoso – oeil ; jour lunga – anguille lustrare – fourbir lustro – jour lustro del rufo – dimanche lustro della mocolosa – lundi lustro del formicoso – mardi lustro del truccante – mercredi lustro dell’anticrotto – jeudi lustro della maggiorana dei pivastri – vendredi lustro del grimo – samedi lustro di sant’Alto – dimanche lustro (bel ~) – bonjour ; au revoir macaronare – connaître ; reconnaître madra – poche de pantalon madre (mia ~) – moi ; moi-même madre (nostra ~) – nous ; nous-mêmes madre (sua ~) – lui ; lui-même maggio – roi ; seigneur ; monsieur maggio d’ingegnosa - podestat maggio (primo ~) – Dieu maggiorana – matin ; matinée ; madame maggiorengo – magistrat ; monsieur maggiorengo di Tortosa – podestat maggivo – monsieur maglia – mal maglia del raspante – syfilis maglia di trabuco – mal caduco magra – la mort magro – noir maldicente – mauvaise langue mamma – sein mandolini – coups de pied manego – bourreau mangiare – jouer marchese – mois marchese del lenzore – janvier marchese del scaglioso – février marchese del cervante – mars marchese del cornuto – avril marchese dei carnosi – mai marchese del roverso – juin marchese del possente – juillet marchese del cerchioso – août marchese della giusta – septembre marchese del tossegoso – octobre marchese del frizzante – novembre marchese del ben nassuto – décembre marchesco – timbre marchesco (far ~) – marquer ; timbrer marchiani – artisans marcone – maquereau ; grand margherita – corde ; câble mariano – miracle mariuolo – malin ; voyou marmotta – mule maronte – bouc martinare – couper martino – couteau ; poignard martolfa – épée martoria – saucisse mascare – dire mascare alla gironda – dire un Ave Maria masegna – coup de bâton materna – nuit mattino – marché mattino (buon ~) – bon marché menare – perdre merli – dents messere – ceux qui doivent être volés mesta – lettre (courrier) micheggiare – compter fleurette minotte – punaise mizzo – âne mecola – bougie ; chandelle mocoletto ~ mocoloso – nez mocolizzare – blasphémer ; insulter mocolo – mouchoir mocolosa – bougie ; chandelle mocolosa di sant’Alto – lune moleccare – couper monacchie – chaussures monarca – moi ; moi-même monello – je ; me ; moi monte e mare – paradis mora – chaîne morfia – bouche morfizzare – manger moriggiola – boucle morsa – faim morto – vol ; objet volé moscon – robe ; vêtement motria – effronterie motria (far ~) – être exposé à la risée muto – serviteur naturale – sel negra – mort negriso – charbon negrosa – main nevale – sel nicolo – non nona – garde nostroso – nous ; nous-mêmes occhi di civetta – ducats ; écus (monnaie) oden – personne officio – sage ; savant olecare – enduire ; graisser olecar le cere – graisser la patte à olivo – boeuf onto, -a – beau, belle ontamente – très bien orbo – étranger osmo – homme paglioso – flasque pala (far ~) – faire son apparition palazzetta – prison à perpétuité de Porta Nuova à Milan palizzare – dresser papà – capitaine de justice papalina – Pâques pasquin peloso – agneau ; chevreau patume – lit pavaro – mouchoir pedante – cire peder ~ piero – meanteau pedriolo – béret ou calot de prêtre pelucco – flic (policier) peltriera – estrade où se tiennent les coupables lorsqu'on lit leur sentence penna – lire (monnaie) pennacchi – carlins (monnaie) pennoso – coussin perlò – bouche perpetua – âme pesante – plomb pesare – collier ; donner de la corde pescatore – voleur peso – avare pevere – chef de police ; sbirre piaceri – ducats (monnaie) piantar bolla – se désister du métier de pickpocket piantella – clef pianto – bordel piatto – bordel piero – manteau pilato – magistrat en chef pioda (piola) – bistrot ; taverne pirino – âne pirlo – gros pironi – dents ; flasques pirotta – flasque pisto – prêtre piva – fille pivastro ~ pivello – enfant pivetta – amoureuse pizzigare – voler (dérober) polenta – or (métal) polita – tanche Polla (la ~) – prison de Santa Margherita de Milan poltrire – dormir ponghino – bourse (porte-monnaie) polverosa – farine pongo – chapeau ; ombrelle ; parapluie possente – lion presidente – le plus ancien des détenus prima – mère primavera – plaisir primo – père priuli – cheveux prospere – pantalon ; braies pruca – chevelure ; cheveux punta – blanc quadro – pickpocket quartana – semaine quattro – fosse ; douves rabuino – diable ragazzo – flic (policier) rama – sbirraglia ramengo – arme ramengo amartinato – arma d’asta ramengo d’alta foglia – bâton ramengada – coup de bâton ramigoso – bois ; forêt ramo – jambe ramosa – dossier rana – ciseaux rasa – affaire ; tromperie raschiare – envoyer raspante – amour ; chance raspanti – poules rastelliera – scie re di Cappadocia – chapon re di Granata – froment redin – bourse refazzonare – décorer ; faire beau ; embellir refondere – donner refondere l’arta – donner sa parole ; promettre refonder un santo – donner une tanche remidore – pélerin remire – partir en pélerinage rengo – couteau resobola – châtaigne ribeba – oie ribeccare – entendre ; écouter ribecca il contrappunto – déteste mon raisonnement ? rioppo – derrière ripa – imitation or ripa di polenta – imitation or riso quadro – trippes ritorsa – lettre (courrier) ritratta – lettre (courrier) rivoltosa – polenta rodiglina – rose rossignolo – cardinal rossume – broderie dorée rosume – aveugle rubiconda – honte ruffo – feu ruffo di sant’Alto – soleil ruffoloso – rouge rusca – habit ; veste sale – reine salsa – coeur ; âme saltami indosso – manteau saltante ~ saltarino ~ saltatore – chevreau salustica – soupe ; potage salustro – bouillon salute – croix sanguinosa – honte santa – bourse Sant’Alto – Dieu santina – prison Santò – prison de Sant’Antonio de Milan santo – gage santoccia – église santocciada – Carême ; fête religieuse santocciar – prier santoccio – livre sapienza – sel sappa – sage sbasidore – prêcheur ; prédicateur sbasidor di ruffo – fusil sbasidor di perpetua – docteur en théologie sbasire – mourir sbasir sulla funa – être pris sbianchire – découvrir sbignare – courir sbigni – cailloux ; pierres sbregar – apercevoir sbriso – nu sbrutella – tarte ; gâteau scabi ~ scabioso – vin scaglioso – poisson scalfetto – demi bocal scalfo – verre (à boire) scalfo da fiore – tonneau scanfarda – écuelle scapa – bon à rien scapuzzador – assassina ; voleur de grand chemin scardoso – poisson scarpa – bourse scarpa (far la ~) – prendre la bourse schiffo – pied schillo – poisson schioppa – mesure de vin équivalente à un bocal (It. inghistarra) schivo – chef de police scoppiare – aller scorpionare – juger scorza – habit ; veste scorzo – manteau secca – Carême sedici – oui sega (far la ~) – s'enfuir seguzzare – chercher sei (far de ~) – diviser ; partager sercioso – chapeau ; bague serpente – an ; année serpentina – langue servire – voler (dérober) setosa – barbe sfiandra – fenêtre sfojose – cartes à jouer sgobbar via – emporter sgualmaza – bouillon sguazzar pedrina – avoir de la chance sguinzare – attrapper ; prendre sicura – porte de prison siena – oui signora – corde ; câble simone – moi ; moi-même sirocchia – dos ; échine smaltire – vendre smalto – beurre smalzo di cavio – crachat smanegare – fouetter smanegato – pris smaneggiare – balayer smerlo – enfant smilza – amante soffia – espion sole – feu sollazzare – lever somma – compagnie des pickpockets sommador – pickpocket sommeggiare – voler (dérober) sonare – perdre sonar campana – ne pas entendre soprano – ciel ; chapon sorba – coup de bâton sottili – jeunes ; jeunes hommes spagnuolo – pigeon sparar il tiro – prévenir spaziosa – place ; cour spazzadura – queue de pie specchio – jour specchio (bel ~) – bonjour ; au revoir spel – cartes à jouer spelta – mode ; manière spelta (di che ~) – de quelle manière ; de quelle façon spessega – flic (policier) spezie ~ speziali – sbirres spiga – femme spigare – craindre spigo – peur spillare – jouer All. spielen spinosa – barbe spinto – jeu spolvero – tabac spolveroso – coup de fouet spongosa – soupe stabile – blouse ; tablier stalvile – grain standa – verrou stanziare – approcher stanzonamento – logement star sù – nier stecca – cadeau stecca longa – broche stibiare – boire stifello – fromage stippa – cornemuse stoffano – estomac stolfa (da la ~) – berner ; duper stoppiare – aller stracchin – argent (métal) strenciose – menottes strido – en mauvais état ; mal vêtu studio – galère ; rame su – potence taff – cul tappa – crucifix tappe – vêtements tappo – habit tappe di raspante – plume à écrire tartire – chier ; avouer taschiera – bistrot ; taverne taschieroso – tavernier tasco – visage tascosa – tavernière tasso – dé(s) tavole – pantoufles tediosa – sermon tempion – cathédrale (It. duomo) tenca – chiromancien tencare – nager tenerosa – ricotta teppa – lit terraggio – galerie terrazzano – bocal tiglioso – beurre tiranti – bas ; collants tirar l’alzana – boire tirella – seau tirosa – roulette tirri – scofoni tondoso – monde tondoso da lenza – puits tonina – foule ; cohue tonina (far ~) – découper en morceaux torniola – boulette de viande torta (far ~) – diviser ; partager tortosa – corde ; câble tosa – torche tossegoso – scorpion traboccare – heurter ; bousculer trar giù – boire travagliosa – prison traversare – berner ; duper traverso (andar a ~) – aller en prison treppo – foule ; cohue tribunal de’ fagiuoli – tribunal de première instance trignare – pleuvoir triolfo – viande troppo – couche ; manteau truccante – voleur truccare in carpigia via – voler (dérober) truccare in codognato – s'enivrer trucco – bâton tuf – pistolet turlante – issue ; porte vasco – monsieur ; respect velame – femme velo – corps veloce – heure ventare – mouiller ventosa – fenêtre ; bateau verbosa – lection verdume ~ verdura – herbe vetta – eau vettare – mouiller villotta – prison à perpétuité de Mantoue vino – vol viscoloso – bossu zaffarano – flic (policier) zaffi – flics (policiers) zaffiro – une pinte zampanti – sabots zangarino – menuisier zanicchio – froid zannesco – mal vêtu zappa di raspante – plume à écrire zavarina – langue zera – main zirare – chanter _ Idioma Cerretanum Source : Teseo Pini, Speculum cerretanorum, Codex Vatican Latin, 3486 (cc. 72v-77v), 1589 (oeuvre probablement composée entre 1484 et 1486). C'est là le glossaire fourbesque connu le plus ancien puisqu'il remonte au XVe siècle. Il s'agit d'un lexique du langage des habitants de Cerreto (aujourd'hui Cerreto di Spoleto), une bourgade du Duché de Spolète ; dont les habitants,'' i Cerretani'', seraient plus tard connus comme i Ciarlatani > 'Charlatans'. Les traductions aux entrées sont données tantôt en latin, tantôt en langue vulgaire toscane. Celles-ci ont été laissées telles quelles, et une traduction en français a été indiquée entre crochets. * abrunia '''– ''frari ''moines? * '''abundantia (l') – aqua ''eau * '''allucianti '– oculi ''yeux * '''allusca '– respice ''regarde(r) * '''aloise '– ova ''oeufs * '''altiberium '– altare ''autel * '''altissimo '– Deus ''Dieu * '''antefo '– famulus ''serviteur * '''ardere '– fugere ''; dérober * '''artipio '(l') – panis ''~ ''panem ''pain * '''arzillo '(l') – ordeum ''de chaise? * '''baluzzo '– bononensis ; de Bologne * banze '– ''partes questus à obtenir? * 'bardellone '– sellamum ''? * '''bascire '– occidere ''tuer * '''battagliante '– aures ''oreilles * '''bazzano '– vinum ''vin * '''bedolla '– colus ''quenouille * '''beffe '– nates ''fesses * '''belante '– capra ''chèvre * '''beluarda '– ovis ''mouton * '''bianciardo '– grosso ''gros * '''bianda '(la) – caballa ''jument * '''bicchiacche '– ova ''brebis * '''bisciulco '(lu) – vicarius ''vicaire * '''bistuscia '–'' patentes litterae'' ouverte * 'bollese '– ducatus ''ducat * '''bolognese '– boloneni ; de Bologne * '''branciose – claves ''clés * '''brancose '– manus ''mains * '''brisi '– mariti ''; époux * '''buccio '– diabolus ''diable * '''cagnardo '– hospitale ''auberge? * '''cagnone '– hospitale ''auberge? * '''calcosa '– via ''route * '''calma '– deceptio ''tromperie * '''calmona '(la) – elemosina ''aumône * '''calorgna '– la gamba ''jambe * '''camorone '– gabellieri ''police * '''caone '(lo) – lupus ''loup * '''capelluto '(lu) – episcopus ''évêque * '''chiarino' – dies ''jour * '''chiaro '(lo) – dies ''jour * '''chinaldo '– canis ''chien * '''chiolfo '– arrosto ''rôti * '''chiopa '– denarius ''argent * '''chitoma '(la) – caput ''tête * '''ciafaro '– homo ''homme * '''ciafaro' – rusticus ''paysan * '''ciarone '– granum ''; blé * '''ciascante '– pecten ''? * '''ciolfa '– caro ''chair * '''ciospa' – avis ''oiseau * '''ciurlo '– praesbiter ''prêtre * '''civita '– città ''ville * '''Civita de Nerchie' (la) – Roma ''Rome * '''cocciute '– fabae ''haricots * '''colle '(lo) – tace ''? * '''Columaia '(la) – Fulgineum ''Foligno * '''comparasti '– venire ''venir * '''contramaglie '– homines ''hommes * '''cupa '– timor ''peur * '''debusse '– tace ''? * '''falernare '– bibere ''boire * '''falerno '– vinum ''vin * '''fante '– boloneni ''Bologne * '''farfuso '– nares ''nez * '''filosa' (la) – camisa ''chemise * '''filoso '– lo zaino à dos * fionda '– ''bursia ''bourse * '''fogliosa '– bursia ''bourse * '''fortente '– allium ''ail * '''furfa '– intelligentia ''intelligence * '''gallazza '– uva ''raisin * '''gemma '– caput ''tête * '''glierchio '– papa ''pape * '''gliozze '– equus ''cheval * '''Gloriosa '– Virgo Maria Marie * 'gnosco '– nates ''fesse * '''grimi '– mariti ''; époux * '''grimire '– ridere ''rire * '''imperatore '– dominus ''seigneur * '''indutia '– clavis ''ongles * '''ingorda '– ''bursia ''bourse * '''ingorda – plena ''enceinte? * '''inorga '– funis ''corde * '''inorgante '– li funari ''cordier * '''labistogio '– liber ''libre? * '''lacrimosa '– birretum ''? * '''Lampione '– Deus ''Dieu * '''lasca '– pauper ''pauvre * '''leezza' – mula ''mule * '''lespecce '– hospes in actam Sig.ne ''? * '''limacta '– camisa ''chemise * '''locauto '– locutio ''discours * '''loffedate '– malum ''mauvais * '''Lucastro '– Cerretum ''Cerreto * '''lucente '– ignis ''feu * '''luciana '– gallina ''poule * '''machiata '(la) – mulier ''femme * '''magiurengo '– patronus, donnus ''maître * '''manca '(la) – mulier ''femme * '''mangiurino '– civis ''citoyen * '''massiccio '– ducatus ''ducat * '''melfero '– praesbiter ''prêtre * '''melzo' (lo) – pullus ''; poulain? * '''merchio '– praesbiter ''prêtre * '''miece '– ego ''moi * '''moese' – dominus ''seigneur * '''Montalbiero '– Monte Sacro ''? * '''morfire '– comedere ''manger * '''morfosa '(la) – os vel bucca bouche * morgane '– ''campane ''cloches * '''morganio '– campanarius ''clocher * '''moria '– caro ''chair * '''Moscia '(la) – Perusium ''Pérouse * '''mugiareccio '– bos ''boeuf * '''nerchio '– praesbiter ''prêtre * '''niffa '– pulchra ''belle * '''niffo '– pulcher ''beau * '''nolocoste '– ''hospitium ''hébergement * '''oti – aut ''ou * '''ozioso '– argentum ''argent * '''pagliarese '– paese ''pays * '''paltrire '– dormire ''dormir * '''paltro '– lectum ''lit * '''pasco '– clamis ''manteau? * '''paso '– hostium ''ennemi * '''pecchiare '– solvere ''? * '''pennacchie '– carleni ''Carlen? * '''Piana '(la) – Norsia ''Norcia * '''Piastra '– Carlenum ''Carlen? * '''pitriano '(lu) – nates ''fesse * '''puappullo '– filios ''enfants * '''pulverosa '– farina ''farine * '''ragonese '(el) – lo sbordone ? * rapolla '– ''virgo ''vierge * '''rascia '– curia ''tribunal~taverne? * '''rebeccare '– intelligere ''comprendre * '''rofaldo '–'' sol ut ignis'' ou feu * 'ruffo '– leno ''feu? * '''sacra '– templum ''; église * '''salinara '– Spoletum ''Spolète * '''sama '– missa ''messe * '''sanctuaria '– templum ''; église * '''sanctuarium '– altare ''autel * '''sanfaro '– anconitanus d'Ancone * 'sangogno '– frater ''frère * '''saxo '– camoro ''? * '''scaglioso '– piscis ''poisson * '''scagnardo '– gospitale ''auberge? * '''scamosco '– lepus ''lapin * '''scapecciato '– tevium ''? * '''scarma '– officialis ''? * '''scarpogna '– domus ''maison * '''scarpone '– ducatus ''ducat * '''schinopare '– ''ferire ''la grève? * '''sciagna – fuge ''; évite(r) * '''scinoppa '– gladius ''épée * '''sciscia '– gabella ''impôt * '''scotia '– coquina ''cuisine * '''scrufulante '– porcus ''; cochon * '''scurosa '(la) – nox ''nuit * '''smilza '– vacua ''vide * '''sogliarde '– calcei ''chaussures * '''sorchianti '– mammilla ''mammelles * '''sotio '– comes ''? * '''specte' – domus ''maison * '''squadra '– quadrans sive quatrenus ? * stantiare '– ''stare ''; se trouver * '''steccose '– ''ligna ''bois * '''strasciose – mala ''pommes? * '''stringoso '– el toppone ? * tampico '– ''officialis ''? * '''tarino '– caseus ''fromage * '''teta '– mater ''mère * '''teto '– pater ''père * '''tirante '– calze ''chausses * '''tuice '– tu ''toi * '''turlante '– columbus ''pigeon * '''vallabrunea '– vallisnarci ''? * '''Venanzeto '– Carmo ''? * '''verbe '– verba ''mots * '''verbeggiare '– loqui ''parler * '''voltorno '– castillo ''château * '''verzo '– diabolus ''diable * '''zampore '– ambulare ''; marcher * '''zamputo '– pes ''pied * '''zana '– ''meretrix ''prostituée _ '''Petit glossaire de langue fourbesque Source: Du manuscrit Magliabechiano IV, 46 de la Bibliothèque Nationale de Florence, datant des XVe ou XVIe siècles et publié par Guglielmo Volpi, dans la Miscellanea Nuziale Rossi-Theiss, Bergame, 1898. acialma – beaucoup ; très afazare – faire afazato (avingi ~) – tu as fait agurro – prêtre aiva mono – aide-moi alberoso – fromage albicecche – papier albo – blanc almeringo – cuivre alucighare – voir alucighato (avigilo ~) – il l'a vu andrimola – mère andrimolo – père arghimolo – argent (métal) argi – pièces de monnaie argi albi – grossi (ancienne monnaie) artinbaldo – pain artufa – art avaletto – naguère azuinbaldire – foutre ; forniquer balij – ail barbigia – brebis ; mouton barra – main bati – chien beline – perles et joyaux bieri – deux bigozo – porc ; cochon bilicare – acheter bisgozi che afaza la grachiantina – oeufs bisgodi di stecoso – table bizocchi – sabots bozacchio – boisseau bricco – bon à rien broglio – sang brugnaio – encre brulaccio – corps brulante – tonneau bruscante – noir bulivernia – vulve calma – parole calom – sel canida – chemise carnefice – frère cartoso – livre cascia – corrompu ; gâté ; en panne cascino – corruption ; panne cattolico – pape cerchioso – flasque cestina bulletta – ville checosse – petites chaussures cheossi – que ; quoi chierma – chef (tête) chintichimoli – cheveux ciò – cuir ciona – clef cioriola – cerise cispi – cinq cogniare – vendre comogi – comment comogi stantona ton? – comment ça va? consiglia – chose consiglio – mot cordiglio – amour cornazante – verre (à boire) cosso – os cria – viande criolfo – frère crufola – chandelle crufolo – chandelier cucubina – femme (épouse) cugliola – poire dini – dents dragolo – dragon drentalla (di ~) – dedans drietalla (di ~) – derrière duccio – nigaud ergare – acheter fatappio – ours feraimoli – fers ferino – loup ferrino – casque ferugoli – bêtes fieri – quatre All. vier fil di lenza – sel fil di lenza di gimo – vin étranger filogi del poltro – draps fistola – châtaigne focarda – marmite fogliosa – rose fogliose ~ foiose – cartes à jouer (naibi) foralla (di ~) – dehors funso – fuseau furro – vent gaena – chaîne gaigare – boire gaio – bras galla – courge ; citrouille gerbulare – jouer gherominello – cheval gherugolo – grue ghiandola – enfant ; fillette ghianderini – enfants ghiandolo – enfant ; petit garçon gimo – vin giornetta bruscante – nuit giornetto albo – jour gira della chierma – fou giropperia – bien giroppo, -a – bon, bonne giro santo – église goluppa – renard gorgante – gorge giorgiorette – oignon gorgoglio – grelot gorro – douze gracchiantina – poule ; poulet grachiantino – coq granduffo, -a – grand, -e gremaldina – gale gretta – hâte grifo – it. gavocciolo guta – traduction inconnue interma – du verbe haïr intermante – oreilles isbarda – porte isgroviglio – porteur ismeringo – traduction inconnue ispietto – maison istecosse della modana – dents lanpione – huile lasterna (di ~) – de là ; de ce côté-là lenza – eau liscoso – poisson lungagniola di lenza – anguille lunganica – saucisse luscie – oie lustro de rufaldo – lampe machierata – épée machieri – couteau maio – mois mandriola – amande manieso – compagnon manna – canne ; roseau manto – manteau megano – milieu ; moitié micialdino, -a – petit, -e micialdino – peu mignia – soupe ; potage mignioli – doigts milione – lion moccante – nez modana – bouche molla – seau mordenti – ciseaux namo – année nelione – homme nieti – non oraffo – boeuf osso – compagnon padrinbalda – mère papilia – papillon parlantina – langue patrinbaldo – père peccatriccia – balance romaine pendinda – lire (monnaie) percheossi – pourquoi ; parce que petrine – noix pignalderia – mal pigni – méchant ; mauvais pilosa – plume poltro – lit polverosa – terre prosci – cuisses punto – livre (poids) qualoxi – quel quaserna (di ~) – d'ici ; de quondoxi – quand rabuini – dé(s) rampini – rats rampante – lion rapealo a mo – donne-moi-le rapeare – prendre ; saisir rautta – chatte rimo – vers (poésie) roi – roi(s) romiglio – It. romaiolo rosciglio – melon rufaldino – maquereau ; souteneur ruffaldo – feu rughinbaldi – florins (monnaie) rughio – or (métal) scariglio – fils schigolo – It. schidone scia – merde scianfiognina – cloche scimolo, -a – long, longue scina – magot scinto – vinaigre scuccio – capuche semole – blé sibo – oui silia – marais salant soantina – viole (instrument de musique) sofiardo – trou du cul (anus) sovantino – son (bruit) ; luth (instrument de musique) spoossa – femme stanzonare – être ; se trouver stanzonato (avingi ~) – il s'est passé steca – viande séchée stecosse – bois (matériau) straciose – bas ; collants straciosso – tissu straziosa della chierma – béret strufolo – épineux struófolo – bossu torda – tortue tassa – caisse tavoliere – visage teri – gras terrosi – jarre terroso – caillou ; pierre terugola – tour (édifice) testigoli – testicules tieri – trois tonbo – four tonbolo – boulanger turca – il va turca divialla – il s'en va turcare – aller turfalda – femme (épouse) ucci – yeux unetto – un (numéral) ventosa – pelle ; fenêtre vergante – traduction inconnue volantino – oiseau volingi – je veux zarla – jambe zolfizolfii – ancien jeu de dé _ Termes fourbesques dans les écrits de Luigi Pulci Source: Piero Camporesi, Il libro dei vagabondi, Einaudi 1973. La plupart de ces termes fourbesques datent du XVe siècle, et se retrouvent écrits de la main de Luigi Pulci (poète florentin ; 1432-1484), dans le Codice Palatino de la Bibliothèque Nationale de Florence, mais également dans des lettres adressées à Laurent le Magnifique. * amore '– non [= ''amour] * 'artuffo '''M. – artifices [sur ''arte, art + suffixe péj. -''uffo''] * '''attignere le secchie '''Loc. – entendre ce qui se dit * '''bari Mpl. – compagnons * barleffo '''M. – bouche * '''bistolferia F. – église * bistolfo 'M. – prêtre * '''brunetti '''Mpl. – sous (''argent) * 'buiosa '''F. – fenêtre [sur ''buio, obscurité] * '''carcose '''Fpl. – souliers * '''carpione '''M. – voleur * '''carpire V. – dérober * carta 'F. – feuille * '''casolla '''F. – prison * '''cavato '– bon * '''colombina '''F. – drap * '''contrappunto M.' '– langue fourbesque * contro 'M. – paysan * '''cortesia '– oui [= courtoisie] * '''cosco M. – maison * dallodi '''– captif * '''disdegnosa F. – dague ; javelot * fare canzone 'Loc. – parler et s'entendre [= ''faire chanson] * '''fare neve Loc. – lorsque le dé tombe de la main et dévoile le résultat [= faire neige] * Gimignano '– pauvre [= ''prénom] * 'grima '– vieille * '''gualdi Mpl.' '– poux * guastarsi '''V. – s'apercevoir de * '''guazzo Adv. – tôt ? * in bestrica – Agiuntare pel mondo * incezzare V.' '– prendre par la main * la Crociata Npr. – Notre Dame * lasca F.' '– fille * laserno 'Adv. – de là * '''limatta '''F. – chemise [sur *''lima + suffixe -''atta''] * '''lisca '''F. – fille * '''maggio M. – patron + it. cavaliere * penne '''– gros (pl.) * '''pennoso M.' '– oiseau [sur penna, plume > plumeux] * pesce 'M. – fille poisson * '''polverosa '''F. – chemin ; route ; voie * '''prospere '''Fpl. – culotte * '''quaserno '''Adv. – ici * '''ramingo '''M. – bâton * '''raspante '''M. – chapon [sur ''raspare, râper, gratter > râpant] * '''rimbeccare la ballata Loc. – répondre à point [= répliquer à la danse~ballade] * rughi 'Mpl. – florins (''ancienne monnaie florentine) * 'smilzo '– pauvre * '''ventosa '''F. '– fenêtre [sur ''vento, vent > venteuse] * 'vergolosa '''F. – lettre (missive) _ '''Zlang! '~ 2015 Catégorie:Argots Catégorie:Italien Catégorie:Malfaiteurs Catégorie:Colporteurs Catégorie:Mendiants Catégorie:Argots urbains